Inseparable
by RoxasGirl
Summary: Roxas is suicidal and Xion and Axel are trying to help him, only to follow him. And then they find themselves... not quite themselves. Rated T for language. I'm not sure where it's going. Pairing Sugestions are welcome. And I still suck at summaries


_This is my very first FanFic ever published. I think it sort of sucks because it's so short, but it's just the prologue for the other chapters I wrote. They're all at least twice as long, so be waiting!_

**Warning****: contains slight gore and language. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters…yet. Muhahahaha!**

Inseparable

(Third person)

"Xion."

"Yeah Axel?"

"You know we need to help him before something bad happens, right?"

"Hell yes!" the small girl exclaims, looking fierce "He helped me when I couldn't use my Keyblade, and I'll help him now, even if he doesn't want it."

"Great. I'm going to be going on a mission to castle Oblivion to do some more research. Please, do your best to watch him, so he doesn't try anything."

"Okay. I don't want to lose him again…"

A comforting, surprisingly soft hug is shared between the two Nobodies. After a minute the girl pushes the older redhead away. "Now go. We might not have much time left." He nods silently before he is engulfed in swirling shadows, a Dark Corridor. Xion sighs, disappearing into her own portal.

She finds herself in the small, tram-filled community of Twilight Town, below the clock tower, to be specific. She looks up to sees Axel up on top of the tower, telling the news of his departure to the blonde, Roxas, who they're both trying to save from himself.

(Axel's POV)

Jeez, it's windy up here. The gusts of wind are making my red hair spikes blow in to my face, making it very hard to eat my ice cream. Sea-salt, of course. Roxas chews on his stick absently, having eaten his before I arrived. Talking to Xion took longer that it should have.

"Hey Roxas…"

"Yeah Axel." he answers in a dead voice that has no trace of a question in it.

The kid's making this difficult. I run my hand nervously through my spikes. "I have to go away, on a special mission to Castle Oblivion, for a while."

He looks over at me with a look of sadness and confusion that would break my heart if I had one. "What…What for?"

I could tell him why, but then he might act on his plans quicker so he can't be saved. "Sorry, that's classified information." The blonde just stays quiet, kinda freaking me out. I hate it, him being like this. It started when we discovered that the three of us, Xion, Roxas and I, are only partial Nobodies. A half Somebody. We can feel emotions, just not things like love, loathing, and pure hatred. Sadness though… we can feel it. That's our whole problem. Roxas' sadness depended into depression, so far that he's suicidal. He'd better not off himself. Me and Xion are going to stop him if he tries. He was the one that once said we were 'inseparable' in the first place, and now he's trying to rip us apart.

"Axel," Roxas says in an eerie voice, "I'm going to leave now."

"Sure Roxas, do what you like." The blonde stands up on the ledge and stares at the sunset. He stands still as a statue. It's like when he joined the organization all over again. A couple of minute pass, Roxas doesn't move an inch. Is he even breathing?

Then one foot slowly moves out into open space. Oh no, is he doing what I think he is? "Wait, Roxas!"

When he said he was going to leave, he meant he was going to throw himself off the roof!

(Xion's POV)

Up on top of the tower, not much is happening. Roxas and Axel don't talk much, they mainly just sit. I yawn. Why isn't Axel leaving so I can go up and talk to the blonde? I guess I deserve this torturous waiting; I have been… withholding what might be a sudden solution to this stupid problem. When I went on my own mini mission to Castle Oblivion, I found a way that we could cast a special spell, to save him, if he tries a certain way of killing himself. I just figure it's not very important, he probably won't stab himself. I hope that the results are good if it comes to that though.

I'm yanked out of my thoughts by a scream from above. "Xion! Help!"

I look up and gasp. Shit! Roxas is trying to throw himself off the clock tower! We should have expected it, it's so obvious. Axel is almost falling of the ledge trying to hang on to Roxas. My stupid teen counter part is just hanging like dead weight. I need to do something to help, but what? _Think, Xion, think! _It feels like hour pass as I watch them hang so precariously for a minute.

Without warning, they both slip, spiraling through the air. The redhead wraps himself around the younger blonde to try to protect him. It looks almost like they're falling in slow motion. I've got it! I close my eyes quick as I can and yell "Aero!"

There are whooshing noises and my friends are safely and slowly drifting to the ground. It worked, but I have to focus so I don't drop them. But of course, Roxas isn't going to make this easy, as per usual. They start rolling through the air, their descend speeding up. I start to sweat in exertion.

"Let go of me you **bastard**!" the blonde screams, breaking my concentration entirely. The whirlwinds subside and the most precious people of my existence drop like rocks. There is a sickening crunch and a groan of pain when they hit.

I scramble over to the mass of black and flinch when I see the damage. Judging by the way Axel is on his side gasping in pain and the sharp point of bone sticking out of his lower back, he shattered his tailbone. The blood, his blood, is pooling all around him on the cobblestones and dyes everything deep, vivid red the same as his hair. Roxas, on the other hand, if unharmed and mad as hell.

(Roxas' POV)

"Why did you guys try to stop me, Xion! I wanted to do you a favor and get rid of myself without anyone getting hurt… **Gah!**" I yell into the sky, trying to think of what I can do to solve this… but what?

Brilliant, that raven-haired girl couldn't possibly stop me from doing that.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, Xion." I calm myself down visibly, smiling at my friend. I summon my Kingdom Key, positioning it over my physical heart.

My friend gasps audibly and whispers, "Please don't Roxas." Her weapon appears too.

All I can do I shake my head sadly. "Goodbye, tell Axel I'm really sorry, for everything." I thrust the Keyblade into my chest and into my heart, so numb that I don't feel it. The world starts fading faster and faster, I may only last another minute, consciously. Everything fades into soothing darkness, finally peace…

(Xion's POV)

There is nothing I can do but watch as my best friends, the only ones I've ever known, lay bleeding on the cobblestones. "Roxas, Axel, no…" I fall to my knees and weep, defeated.

Moments pass before it hits me like a tidal wave of hope. That spell! It was for this exact situation. But I need to hurry. I crawl in the blood to sit beside the redhead.

"Axel, can you hear me?" he nods weakly.

"And do you trust me?" another nod.

"Please summon a chakram for me" he does as I asked, but it leeches almost the rest of his strength out of him, so much he can't raise the circular weapon. He then fades away too, entirely spent.

I can barely see through my salty tears at this point, can I actually do this? In one hand I position my own Keyblade over my chest and with the other, the chakram is poised over Axel's heart. I have to hurry. The blonde's breathing is getting fainter, as is Axel's.

With a final deep breath, I shove each weapon through the heart of its owner with all my might. Pain explodes in my chest like I'm being ripped in half. It's so painful I can't even scream. I fall on to my back, forced to stare at the ugly silver and yellow thing sticking out of my chest. I can barely breathe now. Damned spell was a hoax. All I did was kill me and Axel too. I had expected it to be a miracle, a flash of light, and for things to be normal again. Didn't happen.

Before my mind blanks out entirely, I reach out and grab my friends' hands in a last act of friendship. At least we'll die together. Little did I know that was what connected the three of us and completed the 'hoax' spell.

Final breaths are raggedly drawn and… oblivion over takes us simultaneously.

Roxas: you had to make me the insane, suicidal brat. I thought you loved me*sobs*

Xion: Roxas don't cry*comforts blonde, glares at me*

Me: Sorry, I still love you Roxy-boo. But I had to find a way to kill you all so that you can be part of the next part of the story.

Roxas: are you done rambling?

Me: really, I'm sorry. I still love you though*kisses cheek*

Axel: Aww… cute. I'd slap you for touching him, but…*glare* leave now.

Me: Um, okay? The pyro says go, you do. I have valuables in my house that do me no good as ashes


End file.
